Lighting arrangements such as LEDs, which are intended for back-lighting of display apparatuses, are frequently subject to the problem that the display apparatus is not illuminated sufficiently homogeneously. For example, subareas which are illuminated particularly strongly can have a disturbing effect when viewing the display apparatus.